


The B Team

by iamfrenchy



Series: 5SOS and Girls [8]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: 5SOS - Freeform, Best Friends, F/M, Gaming, Love, Marianas Trench - Freeform, friends to lover, mikey is daft, read it and weep, requests are open, so sweet, so sweet it hurts, the b team
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-03-07 03:37:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3159779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamfrenchy/pseuds/iamfrenchy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You say you want someone just like me<br/>So then why am I your plan,<br/>Why am I your plan,<br/>Why am I your plan B?<br/>-	Marianas Trench, B Team</p><p>After being friends for so long, maybe Arielle wants something more from Michael and could he just stop begging for someone like her when he could have HER!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The B Team

_You say you want someone just like me_  
So then why am I your plan,  
Why am I your plan,  
Why am I your plan B?

-      _Marianas Trench, B Team_

“I wish I could meet a girl like you” Mikey groaned, his head dropping down onto my shoulder, I paused the game we were busy with, turning my head slightly, resting my head on his.

I wish you’d stop wishing for girls like me and just date me already. I shook off the thought, Mikey was home for the holidays, he had come over this morning, groaning about the heat of Sydney but then dropped onto my couch, pressing play on the game I had paused.

Mikey and I had an odd relationship, we were best friends sure, but I gave him the space he needed, I never pushed him to tell me something, I knew he would tell me as soon as he was ready, he always did. Mikey and I had this way of spending days on end on my couch, pigging out in sweats, only taking power naps through gaming sessions.

When he was on tour we would play online, kicking ass together but that’s about where our bonding stopped, we would Skype when he had the time and I got weekly video updates , his face taking up the screen as he told me about tour and the boys, how he loved what he did, how he couldn’t believe he got to play guitar and sing for a living, going on about all of the fangirls who threw themselves at him but only because he was famous. He had learned that the hard way after dating Abigail Breslin that one time. Honestly, I got what she meant, Mikey did suck.

“A girl like me?” I enquired, I tried playing it off like what he just said didn’t make me slightly freak out at all. I had this honestly huge crush on Mikey since we met in year 10 after I had moved here from the States, we had been fast friends but it wasn’t long before he had left to go on tour but the time we had spent together had already formed an unbreakable bond.

“Yeah, you know, a girl who would sit like this with me and just not do anything, all of them want to go somewhere, want to be seen with me. A girl like you, you’re awesome” I blushed, my eyes staying focused on the game I had played again, he was playing too but his head was still on my shoulder, we’ve been sitting like this for almost twelve hours now, only getting up for food and pee breaks.

“Then why don’t you just date me?” I mumbled under my breath and Mikey’s character stopped on the screen, I shot him and shouted out when the winner logo came up. I turned my head to him, I hadn’t expected for him to hear my mumble but when I turned to him, his face was shocked.

“Are you serious?” He asked, I blushed when his eyes wouldn’t leave my face and I suddenly felt self conscious, I hadn’t done much on my appearance that day, my long blond hair was pulled back into a tangled top knot, my sweats and band T shirt I had stolen from Mikey needed a wash as soon as possible, I wasn’t much to look at honestly.

“Uh, yeah, kinda?” I felt so unsure, this was the point where our whole friendship could be destroyed because I let a thought slip past.

“Arielle, we can’t” He shook his head and I felt my heart drop into my stomach, I shook my head, rubbing at my eyes as they betrayed me.

“I think you should go” I mumbled but he didn’t move an inch, his eyes still following my every move and I shuddered when he touched me again.

“I need someone like you, not you, I already have you as my best friend, I can’t lose you to something as stupid as this” He spoke again, he ruffled his blue hair and I shook my head. My thoughts tumbling and fueling with rage as he spoke.

“Mikey, I am honestly so done with being your plan B. If you want someone like me then fucking choose me, I am the girl you want but just I’m not. That doesn’t even make sense. I’ve been here even before all of this and you’ve just always assumed that I would stick around, that I would always just be there. Have you thought why that could be? I like you that’s why, I’ve liked you since the day we met but I watched you date every girl out there, I watched you make the biggest mistakes and I’m done making my biggest one: hoping and wishing that you’d see me” I fumed, the words tumbling out of me, I had got up from the couch, standing in front of him, my hands tugging at the shirt I was wearing, I wished I could tug at my hair to just relieve some of this tension and anger in my system.

Mikey’s eyes followed me, his gaze shocked while I talked, his blue hair almost as blue as his eyes I noticed. When I was done talking, my breath hitched. He stayed silent, watching me, I couldn’t take the intense gaze, dropping everything and just rushing to my room, dropping onto the floor when the door closed and locked behind me, I could be a dramatic teenager for one last time before I hit twenty. I listened for the front door, hearing it a few minutes later, Mikey had left.

The tears had stung that night, my heart broken over losing my best friend, losing one of the best people that could ever be in my life. I lost him over foolish feelings that I had to know he would never return, he may have said he wanted a girl like me but there had to be something that put him off from me. I stared at my reflection in the mirror, my blonde hair now loose, reaching my middle, my eyes a pale grey blue, my pink lips nothing spectacular, the nose straight and proportional to my face. It must be because I’m just not as perfect as the Hollywood girls he could have.

I laid in my bed that night, cocooned in by my pillows, whishing it was cold so that I could hide under my blankets for the week ahead. I had tried closing my eyes but his face kept flashing in my thoughts, taking over all of my thoughts. Nothing worked to get him out because as soon as I started my music their music would start and I would shudder at how much I already missed him.

I had just gotten into a peaceful enough state of mind to drop off into a dreamless sleep when the first stone hit my window. I groaned, shoving my head under my pillow, I didn’t want to talk to anyone, not now. But they were relentless, the small stones hitting my window one after the other, soon sounding like a hail storm. I groaned, getting out of bed, aggressively opening the window just as another stone was thrown, it narrowly missed my head.

“What?” I asked to the darkness, my eyes adjusting to find the bright blue hair in the glow from the porch light. My whole body froze when he smiled up at me.

“I’m coming up” He decided, starting to climb up the ladder thing on the side of the house, convenient enough if you thought about it. A Hollywood teenager movie title flashing in my head as he made his way up, he dropped into the room, chuckling to himself as he got up.

“I’m here to apologize” I stared shocked at him.

“Why?” I asked, why would he have to apologize, I was the one that ruined our friendship with my foolish feelings.

“Because I couldn’t see what was in front of me, you’ve never been plan B, you’ve always been plan A and I was so scared and out of my league with you that I tried other girls instead because I knew they would date me because I was famous but you’d never do that and I knew that if I ever wanted to date you, it would be because you honestly liked me back and I just could never see that happening. But then this afternoon you said that you liked me and I couldn’t believe someone as amazing and beautiful as you would even look twice at me, I was so afraid that I would lose you that I would’ve rather stayed friends than risk losing you over a relationship.” I was shocked at what he had said, my eyes following him as he talked, his eyes full of life.

“I thought you were out of my league. Michael, you’re friends with Taylor fucking Swift, how could I ever compete with that?”

“You don’t, they have to compete with you” He tentatively took my hand in his and my stomach clenched at the wonderful contact. I smiled up at him when I intertwined our fingers, he smiled back, that wonderful one that showed all of his teeth.

“I just guess this is me asking if you’d give me another chance, if you’d give us a chance” He mumbled and my eyes widened, excited at the prospect of dating my best friend.

“I’d give it my best shot” I replied and he smiled brightly.

“That’s all I’m asking”   

**Author's Note:**

> This is horrible and I'm sorry for putting you through that! I like writing these but they're no good!  
> Check my profile for more!


End file.
